Simplify the expression. $(4y-7)(-3y+1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${4y-7}$ onto the ${-3y}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-3y}({4y-7}) + {1}({4y-7})$ Then distribute the ${-3y}.$ $ = ({-3y} \times {4y}) + ({-3y} \times {-7}) + {1}({4y-7})$ $ = -12y^{2} + 21y + {1}({4y-7})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = -12y^{2} + 21y + ({1} \times {4y}) + ({1} \times {-7})$ $ = -12y^{2} + 21y + 4y - 7$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12y^{2} + 25y - 7$